


Lookouts

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons keeps watch over Red base, dutiful as ever. Grif gets bored. Caboose leaves his radio on.<br/>(Fluffy and short as hell, takes place on a lazy day around when they get their new base.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookouts

Simmons stood on top of the red base roof, keeping watch boredly. He didn't notice Grif creep up next to him, so his breath hitched when Grif clamped an armoured hand over his visor and murmured, "Guess who?" with a laugh.

Caboose's voice crackled over the radio. "Private pastry?" he answered Grif hopefully.

Simmons rolled his eyes, snapping at Caboose to turn off his radio before disengaging his helmet. "What is it, Grif?"

The orange-clad soldier tossed an arm over Simmons' thin shoulders, his own helmet already off and tucked under his other arm. "I just thought, y'know, you'd be getting pretty bored by now..." Grif trailed off.

Simmons laughed dryly. "Correct on that point."

"And you might be able to use a little...company..." he continued, trying to sound suggestive around his ear-to-ear grin and failing.

"I hope to god you're kidding," Simmons informed him with a smirk.

Grif made an effort to sigh, which came out as a part sigh and part laugh. "Probably."

"Does 'get off the radio right now' really mean 'get off the radio right _now_ '?" Caboose mused over the radio, his voice filtered through a layer of interference so it sounded static-y over the line.

Simmons let out a slightly frustrated breath at the boy, glancing over at Grif. "You know, one day he'll die, and I won't feel bad at all."

"The orange one?" Caboose asked in a stage-whisper.

Grif stifled a laugh. "'Right now' does mean 'this very moment,' Caboose. Good of you to check in."

"Okay! Thank you, Private cruller!" came Caboose's cheery reply, followed by the click of his radio shutting off.

The maroon-clad soldier chuckled, his head resting atop Grif's with a small sound of content. After a moment of comfortable silence, he asked absently, "Are you staying?"

"Only if you want me to," Grif replied softly.

Simmons smiled, his eyes closing. "Yeah," he decided. "Yeah, that'd be nice."


End file.
